


Prostitution/Hate Fucking

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Hate fucking, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Prostitution, Top John Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester, john is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 8John finds out that Dean is picking up strangers for sex. Dean is 17, and Sam is 14.





	Prostitution/Hate Fucking

John returned from a hunt late at night and saw Dean sneaking out of their motel room.

_What the fuck? He knows better than to leave Sam alone. ___

He followed him to a seedy bar about a half mile down the road. Dean was hanging out in the front, not going in.

_What is he up to? ___

John watched for a bit, noticing that Dean never went inside, but talked to a few of the men that did. One man in particular, seemed to show bit of interest in the boy. They talked for a minute, then head around to the back of the bar. John waited a few minutes, then went to see what was going on. What he saw next made him see red. Dean was up against the wall, pants around his knees, and John could hear the stranger unbuckling his own belt.

“Dean! What the hell are you doing?”

Dean and the stranger turned to face John.

“Hey buddy, you wait your turn.” The man said. John punched him and grabbed Dean, dragging him away.

“No son of mine is going to sell his body on the street. I taught you better than that!” John forced Dean into the car and they drove back to the motel. Once inside their motel room, John really let Dean have it. “You fucking _whore _!” John slapped Dean right across his face, leaving a reddened palm print.__

The commotion caused Sam to wake up. “D-dad? What’s going on?” John didn’t say anything. He dragged Sam out of bed and forced him into the bathroom.

“You stay in there until I’m done. This is between me and your brother.” He pushed a chair up against the doorknob, so Sam couldn’t get out. Sam pounded on the door and yelled for his dad to leave Dean alone. “You be quiet in there, or you’ll get it next!”

John turned back to Dean. “You wanna be a whore? Fine, I’ll treat you like one.” John grabbed Dean and forced him face down onto the bed.

“Dad, don’t-”

“Shut your mouth! Whores don’t talk.” With one hand, John held Dean’s arms behind his back. The other hand he used to pull down Dean’s pants.

“Dad, don’t do this.” Dean pleaded.

John ignored him. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his half hard cock. He worked himself to full hardness and rubbed against Dean’s ass. “Is this what you want, _whore _?” he whispered into Dean’s ear. “You like it when men take advantage of you and fuck you in the ass? You’re nothing but a selfish brat. Going out and getting fucked while your brother lays here asleep and unprotected. What if something were to happen to him?” Dean just lay there, not knowing what to do. He had always expected something was going to happen (he knew the risks of what he was doing). He never thought his own father would be the one to do it.__

John reached down and realized that Dean was already prepped. “Hmm, guess you just always keep yourself ready, don’t you?” John slid in with ease and groaned. “Damn, son.”

Dean started crying. “Dad, stop. _Please _.” John ignored him.__

__John continued pounding into Dean as forceful as he could. He was determined to show Dean he was still the boss. Dean tried to get away, but his dad was just too strong._ _

__“Yeah, you keep struggling. Just makes it better for me.” John grunted and groaned all the way through his orgasm, spilling inside of Dean. He leaned over Dean and whispered in his ear._ _

__“Clean yourself up, whore. And if I ever catch you sneaking out again, you’ll get the same thing. Only next time, I won’t be so gentle.”_ _


End file.
